Reflected Friendship
by Scottea
Summary: Kirk, Spock, Bones and the crew see a friendship that reflects one they know very well. Paramount owns the toys I am playing with but not making a profit from. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

First there was an unusual silence. He gradually became aware of a strange yet also familiar sensation of nausea. Then the slow realization of being on a strange bed that somehow felt familiar. Finally the full awareness of a hand gently pressing down on his shoulders. And **that** voice, "You just lay still, Spock. You need to just rest." McCoy. Blue eyes looking down at him when he opened his. Blue eyes on a face that radiated happiness and relief and yet, as the Vulcan studied the face so close to his own, also a deep and crushing sadness.

Momentarily he closed his eyes as he tried to remember why he was obviously in Sickbay. They had been sent to the planet Valston to investigate the reason for the silence from the science station there. To clear the station of all sensitive material if need be. They had found a planet in widespread revolt, had managed to get the information Command wanted. There was a highly aggressive attack by the rebels on the landing party as they were leaving. He had been wounded and was calling for beam up when Jim got shot.

"Jim?" he opened his eyes and looked at the doctor who looked steadily back at him.

"Oh, Spock. I, I'm, I'm so sorry Spock. We were lucky to get you, Knight and Bayliss back. They said they saw him get shot." when Spock moved to get up the hidden strength of the doctor was revealed in the force pushing down on his shoulders, "We got you back and they started firing on us. Scotty was all for blowing the planet to pieces when we could not get Jim and after the reports from Knight and Bayliss but we had our blasted orders."

"How, how long?" although his internal clock was telling him he had been recovering for one hundred and sixty-four hours, twenty-one minutes and thirty-six point eight seconds he refused to believe it. He closed his eyes as he started to calculate: at warp four for that length of time they would be at. . . .

"You've been in a healing trance for just on six standard days after the operation and we are at Star Base Nine. Have been for five standard hours. The powers that be wanted to take you off the Enterprise and send in a temporary First but I persuaded them that it was not in my patient's best interests and Scotty let them know in no uncertain terms the Enterprise is his ship till relieved by you." There was a slight smile that reassured the Vulcan that McCoy would ensure he stayed on the ship and he had no doubt that the Chief Engineer would see to it that nobody took over the bridge. "I gave them the impression that you could be in a healing trance for much, much longer than I knew you would be and that it would endanger your life to move you. They will not be bothering you for a fair while. You'll need time."

"They will want to debrief me."

"That can wait, Spock. They said they had comprehensive statements from Knight and Bayliss and they have the material you and Jim got."

"The situation on Valston?"

McCoy sighed as he knew what the Vulcan was really asking, "For us that is closed." Only having known the Vulcan for as long as he had did McCoy see the annoyance bordering on frustration flicker over the face he was looking down on, "Command said that when all the temporary new command crew comes aboard we will ship out but that they have all they need to know how to proceed with Valston. They intend not to go back for at least a standard year, give the rebels time to sort themselves out. Plus they said the information gave them an insight as to how to deal better with the situation but that now is not the time to act or be there."

"They, they believe Jim to be dead?"

"Yes. We have been ordered to go on a routine check to station SM-sixty. When we return we will be told who is to captain the ship."

Dark eyes looked up at him and McCoy saw such deep pain in his friend he wanted to hold him and let him know it was perfectly normal to feel pain but respected him too much to do that. There was something about how Spock was looking at him that reassured him but also gave him concern.

"I do not; I cannot accept that, Doctor. I believe I would know and I do not. I saw him get shot, I saw him fall over the ledge, but I do not believe him to be dead."

"We cannot go back to Valston, Spock. Command has made it clear that it is out of bounds to all of us. For some reason the command crew of the ship were all individually named in the order."

An eyebrow all but vanished under the fringe, "Individually?"

"They mean it, Spock. They have eight officers roaming the ship to ensure we do not do what we want to do. We have one Darren Travis as temporary captain till they decide on a permanent one."

For a long time the Vulcan just looked up at the doctor, seeing the conflict deep within his friend. It took him but a second to understand it yet he was not sure as to how to broach the subject as McCoy was one of the more emotional and reactive Humans he knew. For this matter he decided on a direct question, "Do **you** believe Jim to be dead?"

The question was expected yet not expected. From the time Spock had said he did not believe Jim dead McCoy had been expecting him to ask yet for him to ask so directly was a surprise. As he looked at his friend he knew he would not, could not lie, "I know that, just on what I have been told and know, he most likely is dead. But you must know that at the core of my being I do not accept it, Spock. A part of me will not, can not, accept Jim Kirk is dead."

For two point nine one standard minutes they looked at one another, each seeing the deep pain in the other reflecting what they felt. McCoy let out a long breath and nodded, "Right now I want you to rest, Spock. You're still a fair way from being fine so do not even try that old spiel about being fine."

As Spock watched he saw how McCoy moved to the other side of the bed he was on and took the stance that indicated he was not going to leave his patient unless he was totally incapacitated. Oddly it comforted him as he looked at the man. "On this occasion, Doctor, I will not offer resistance as I am aware I am still in the need of rest." Spock closed his eyes as he not only had matters to deal with but also because he was aware his body needed more rest. McCoy's statement was what he had expected. Despite all the banter they had and all the times he pointed out the illogical decisions and actions that McCoy was known to take he knew the man and had been sure he knew of his deep friendship would also negate his belief in Jim being dead. He could not tell McCoy how he had heard in his mind Kirk calling out to him before a silence and numbness filled that part of his mind where he usually heard and felt his Captain and friend. He could tell from how his body was reacting that McCoy had administered a mild sedative and he understood not only the reason the doctor would do so but also accepted that his body required the sleep.

After adjusting the sheet over his Vulcan friend McCoy just stood looking down at him. When Knight and Bayliss had beamed up with an unconscious and bleeding Spock supported by Bayliss neither of them had told him that Spock had also seen Jim being shot. No wonder the Vulcan had twice tried to rally while under anesthetics and had called out Jim's name as he had. Command be damned, he would keep Spock in Sickbay as long as he could to keep him from having to tell them, in detail, how he saw Captain and his best friend get shot and have to relive it even if only for a moment..


	2. Chapter 2

Once he was certain that Spock was sleeping McCoy thought over what Knight and Bayliss had said. They had been getting back to the beam up location, Kirk and Spock had the discs with the information, Spock was carrying them. They had been attacked by the indigenous people with crude weapons. Spock had been struck by one of the bullets and Jim and yelled for Knight and Bayliss to grab him as Kirk had tried to find a way to slow their pursuers. Kirk had ordered the beam up and was less than a meter from the site when he was struck at least twice. They saw him get shot and saw him fall into the flooded river. He tried to calm himself by believing somehow that green-blooded hobgoblin would find a way but he had heard the reports, the orders, while Spock had still been in a healing trance. A relief captain was to take command, they were barred from going too Valtron. When a new captain was appointed they would be informed but till then it was to be situation normal.

Normal was not sitting in a briefing room with Spock just out of Sickbay meeting the relief Captain. Normal was not trying to accept this man as their new Captain. Normal was not being on the Enterprise not captained by James T. Kirk.

The trip from Valtron had been a very depressing one as the whole crew had threatened mutiny and only Chief Engineer Scott taking command the way he did calmed things and kept the crew together. When McCoy had watched him he had seen how the Scotsman was only just containing his fury at having to have left Kirk without fully ascertaining his condition. McCoy stopped himself. Dammit, he was starting to talk like that blasted Vulcan. That was what Uhura had pointed out, that it could have been worse as they could have lost them both.

It had been on their second day at Star Base Nine that a Captain Barren Travis came aboard and Spock was there to meet him. For a few hours Spock and Travis were alone in a briefing room and the bridge crew waited. It was never mentioned, never talked about, but they knew what affected on of them affected them all as they were that close a group. There had been a look of concern when Mister Scott as asked to report to the briefing room.

When the Chief Engineer walked into the room he immediately looked at Spock and the Vulcan gave him a reassuring nod, "Captain Travis this is Chief Engineer Montgonery Scott. Mister Scott, it seems there is an uncompleted notation on your report. You state that one Officer Ton was to have six days stand down because of all the hours he had worked during that viral attack that struck many of crew who were directly or indirectly exposed to the virus."

"Aye, he was the one to step up so others to fully recover. Tis the lad's way. Sir."

"That may be, Mister Scott," Travis looked at the Engineer and said, "But you should have

confirmed that he was back on duty at this morning's shift."

"I was about to go check if the lad was feeling poorly as he did not report and it is not like Stan not to report in."

It was only a slight movement but the Vulcan saw Travis suddenly sit up and looked right at Miser Scott. "You say the man's name is Stan Ton and he is in Engineering?"

"And the finest asset you could find. If he were a tad more conventional he could almost be a better miracle worker than I am reputed to be but what he does is, well, it is just magic. If you'll excuse me I'll go get the lad and put him ta work."

While Mister Scott was gone Spock studied Captain Travis as they walked back to the bridge. He had only met the man once before when Captain Pike had been Captain of the Enterprise and then it had only been part of what Humans called meet-n-greet. The man had aged well and progressed well and was known to be a peace maker of a captain who was very direct while Kirk was also known as a peace maker of a captain but was not as bluntly direct. There had been something about the way Captain Travis said, "Stan Ton." that made Spock study the Human more. So many times he had seen a similar look about Jim, one of mentally questioning himself about an action, reaching a decision, and being ready to take action.

The Engineer walked back onto the bridge shaking his head. "I do nae understand it. The lad were no place he usually goes when not in Engineering. It is like he disappeared."

In a voice lower and softer than Human ears would detect Spock heard Travis say to himself, "Stan Ton. Stan Ton of course." Then the Captain looked at Spock, I want to see just the Chief Engineer, the First Officer, the Navigator, the Helmsman, the Communications Officer, and the Chief Medical Officer in this secure briefing room now." He had paused and looked around the bridge then looked back at Officer Hensley, "You have the con, you know what that means?

"Yes, yes Sir."

When the young officer looked at Spock, as though for confirmation, the Vulcan said "Officer Hensley, we will be in Briefing Room One should there be anything out of the ordinary. You have been on the bridge many times and shown promise, consider this an assessment test."

There was an obvious release of tension in the man as he nodded, "Thank you, Sir."

Once they were all in the briefing room Spock was aware of the others looking from him to Travis then back at him. He had always known they would follow his lead but that simple gesture reaffirmed their total belief in him. He was also aware of how McCoy was watching him as he had been against him going to the bridge let alone coming to this.

Before anybody said anything Travis activated the electronic blocker, and the six from the bridge looked at one another. Whatever this was about was clearly just for them to know about.

"I know that you will have heard of my record and my reputation. I am very different from Captain Kirk in a great many ways and yet in others ways we are very alike. We are both extremely loyal to our crew and our friends. I need to know about this missing officer, this Stan Ton."

Just for a moment Spock thought it unusual to have been sequestered away from the bridge to tell him about a missing officer but something about the man was so like Jim Kirk that Spock nodded, "As memory serves he has been on the Enterprise for just over ten years, he was an officer requested by Captain Christopher Pike as a leading general hand. He was exceptionally,"

"I do not mean to be rude, Mister Spock, but I was more interested in him as a person, what he looked like, what were his interests, what his mannerisms were."

Only having known and studied the five others did Spock notice a change, a shift from them just watching Travis to almost suspicious alertness. It was most unusual to be asked about the appearance and gesticulations of a fellow officer.

"I'd put him as the Human equal to Mister Spock in knowledge although his was more of the hands-on hard learned type. He asked a lot of questions, was eager to try new things, and while emotional he kept them fairly well controlled." McCoy briefly looked at the Vulcan First Officer and met the dark eyes that were looking at him, "He and Mister Spock could have some very interesting and entertaining debates about so many different things. Although he more than met Starfleet's requirements I am aware that there was a delay in getting his medical records as, for some reason, Doctor Piper had not finished updating his when I took over. I'd say he was slightly taller than Mister Spock and a few pounds heavier. Muscular but not to the extent he would have to workout every day to stay that way. He could seem totally relaxed yet you were aware he was watching everything. He could be very vocal and joking one minute then serious and deathly silent the next. That used to drive Jim, Captain Kirk, to distraction. That quick switch of his. The way his whole persona would flick. Was often what he needed when this one," McCoy looked at Spock, "was staying in Sickbay as it almost always got the needed reaction."

"So he knew Kirk on more than just a rank relationship?"

"Aye, he was the one who would often bring the captain, Doctor McCoy and myself back home if we had enjoyed a wee mite too much to drink while ashore without another knowing. I nay knew what he made us drink but t'was better for the head than any of McCoy's potions."

McCoy had nodded, "And whatever it was did not show up on any of the analysis I later did so was obviously a natural substance."

"And he was noticed missing when?"

There it had been again, that tone Spock could not quite name but could tell from looking at the others that they had not noticed it. They would most likely just think he was asking the routine questions but Spock was certain there was something else. When he looked at McCoy he saw how, about the blue eyes that met and held his gaze, the man had some doubts as well. Clearly McCoy had also heard that Travis had asked about Ton being noticed as missing not reported as missing.

Even as he said it Spock was aware that he was doing what Jim would have called playing a hunch, "He was not reported as missing until Mister Scott informed us just,."

Travis looked at him and Spock realized the man knew he had deliberately stated that, "When and where was he last seen?"

"Officer Ton had a remarkable ability to, what you Humans call disappear in plain sight." Spock did not break eye contact as he knew he and Travis were having a conversation the others were not a part of. "It has seemed most unusual that he has not been in to Sickbay to see me as he did make it almost a routine to visit those in Sickbay after encounters on visits to planets, bases, or stations. I have been kept in Sickbay from the time I was beamed aboard until Doctor McCoy cleared me just prior to your arrival so I have no information of when he was last seen."

"He relieved for me when I helped Knight and Bayliss get Mister Spock to Sickbay when they beamed up." Spock saw a look of almost shock on the Scotsman's face when he looked at him, "I left him there as Saunders had not arrived. I got back and Saunders was late. I did nay think about it but now I remember the room was empty and the switches were set wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Aye, they, they indicated a beam down but that is nae possible."

There was just a slight change in McCoy's posture that let Spock know he was thinking the same. Then Travis voiced what those there was thinking, "I believe in this case it was not only possible but also it is what happened."

For a moment there was something in that room that neither Spock nor McCoy could name but when they looked at each other they knew it was there, that it was there and that the others also were aware of it.

"Valston?" McCoy finally said the word and saw the agreement in the dark eyes looking into him. The damned fool had tried to do what he wanted to. But there was no way one man could have beamed himself down.

Spock looked back at Travis who had clearly not missed the look he had exchanged with McCoy. He was acutely aware of the others looking at him, aware that they would follow his lead.

Captain Travis looked at each one of the six Enterprise senior officers before him in a very steady way and they each knew he was about to say something that perhaps should not be said but that had to be said as they all knew it, all felt it. "I am taking this ship to Valston."

McCoy looked from Travis to Spock and saw the slow nod. That canny Vulcan knew something, there was something about Travis and his interest in Ton.

"Sir, with all due respect our orders," Spock started but Travis's look silenced him. It was so like a look he would have expected from Kirk.

"I am well aware of your orders, Mister Spock. They were very clear in stating that none of the crew who served aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise under the command of Captain James T Kirk was to return to Valston and that you six in particular were not to return to Valston."

"Then you are aware that by taking the Enterprise back to Valston you are in violation of those orders."

"Going strictly by the orders from Command just how am I in violation of them when none of the crew who served aboard will return to Valston?"

For a moment the Vulcan looked at the man. Clearly he planned to go to Valston for reasons unknown and was putting the entire crew at risk as they were forbidden to return to Valston. Returning there would, no. Spock had seen it.

Although most people could not glean any changes to a Vulcan's expressions clearly Travis had as he nodded, "Nobody from this ship apart from myself and a few others will be on the planet. We are the only ones who will go to Valston. The crew who served under Captain Kirk will remain in orbit around Valston but will not go to Valston. There is a difference, Mister Spock, a very big difference."

"But we will be going to Valston, correct?" Chekov started.

"Yes, you will be going to Valston space, in an orbit around Valston but you will not be going down to the planet."

"Do you believe Captain Kirk to still be alive?" Spock looked at the man and saw how the grey eyes looked back at him.

"I believe, for reasons I will not go into, that he could be. Right now I need secure contact with Captain Malls on the Venture and Captain Jenkins on the Laneone." As Spock looked at the man he could see that Travis knew those other senior captains, ones who, like Travis, were about ten years older than Jim and who had all faced the first major Klingon offensive against the border, the offensive that had surprised the Klingons and made them aware of the capabilities of the Federation to protect its borders.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk's last memory had been seeing the transporter beam taking his friend to safety as he fell. He had no recollection of much after that till he woke a few minutes before only to discover he was unable to move or see. As he concentrated on his senses he realized he was immobilized, secured as he had seen in old survival training films. Those chasing them would have seen he was hit, seen him fall. Were they holding him for ransom? With so many human life forms on Valston the Enterprise would not be able to detect him even if they were still looking. All the vital information they had been able to salvage from the ruined buildings on Valston would be safe. Spock was safe so the Enterprise would be safe. McCoy would take care of him and Spock would take care of the ship. All he could really do was wait and see what was to happen.

As he lay trying to still his mind anger filled him as he realized they had not been told of the revolt being as bad, as wide-spread as it was. They had not been told of the way the rebels were armed and how they blamed Starfleet for all their problems. They had only been told of the silence from the science station could possibly be due to some minor unrest by a few and how imperative it was for all the computer data and material be gathered from the science station and returned to Starfleet. Almost as soon as they had beamed down they had met hostility.

They had managed to get into the science station and retrieve the information only by running and following Spock's lead. It was obvious that the station had been invaded but equally as obvious that the invaders had no knowledge of how important the information they took was. No mercy had been shown to the scientists who had tried to protect the station and save the work being done, the material. While no words were said just the look they all exchanged confirmed they knew that they could expect the same treatment. Spock had only just finished downloading the last file when the rebels crashed in. They were not the disorganized rabble they had been told but a highly organized group. They were organized, armed, and clearly a trained unit. From what he had seen of them the rebels were not the sort to negotiate. He would not be used as an item of trade but as an example.

No. He would deal with what happened later. For that moment he had to rely on what he senses told him to tell him where he was. Whoever had him would, no doubt, reveal themselves soon enough. Whoever had secured him had clearly changed his clothes as what he was wearing felt different in texture and tightness. Dry clothes. They obviously had treated his injuries. Most likely why he was braced and blindfolded. He vaguely remembered the pain, seeing Spock and the others vanish in the transporter beam, falling, then cold water. Clearly he had fallen into a river but that was all he could remember.

From the odor he was not in a building, too much of a wet soil smell. Mossy soil. There was a silence. No, not a total silence Running water. Splashing water as though close, very close, to a waterfall of some sort. And that damnable intermittent yet persistent grinding sound like rough metal on metal.

There had to be a connection. There had to be a reason somebody had saved him but if not as a pawn what? He knew that with them having retrieved what they had been sent for, and with their orders to leave immediately upon retrieval of the information irrespective of any crew unaccounted for, with them seeing him hit and fall, the Enterprise would have gone. Yet someone had cared for him, someone had brought him here and strapped him down. His mind raced through all the possibilities and seemed to circle around just one. A custom they had encountered on several planets. A custom where the natives would swaddle the body of an enemy, alive or dead, and place it in a cave for indigenous carnivores to feast on. All the other possibilities dealt with interaction with his captors and that had not happened. He had clearly been trussed up as he was and left here to slowly die and feed some sacred animal.

He had no idea even how long he had been unconscious. That did not matter. He knew that while Spock might have wanted to stay, to look for him, he knew that McCoy and Scotty would make him see the logic of following orders. They would remind him that they had inadequate information about the situation and for him to consider looking for him would not be logical but rather an emotional action. It was a reassuring thought to know the crew would help Spock accept that it had to be done, would help him in any way they could accept it and why he had to stay strong. He knew that it would be upsetting to his crew to leave but he also knew what a good crew he had and knew they would follow orders. They would follow those orders and get the proof and information to Starfleet even though it meant leaving him. Four had beamed down and he had seen three beam up. They would have followed orders. They had to leave him. He knew he was alone.

He briefly smiled to himself. There had been so many times he had thought he would die alone but never as certain as this. Those times he had been alone while waiting for Scotty to fix something, for Spock to figure something out, waiting knowing that the Enterprise was just out there but that time was against him. This time, this time he was alone.

It had not taken Uhura long to get both men on the coms unit.

"Captain Travis, so you are on the Enterprise while your ship is,"

"I've found **him**."

"You sure?"

"Know anybody else who can set and trigger a remote transporter reverse as a starship leaves orbit," Travis looked at the Chief Engineer and saw the astonishment on the man's face just as the Chief Engineer saw the certainty on his, "and do it alone?"

"Is he on the,"

"Valston."

"That's where Kirk,"

"Kirk's his captain."

"Then **it's him** alright. Take us five days at warp six."

"We'll be there in five as well. Then?"

"Then **we** get him and **activate the plan**. Agreed?"

There was no hesitation as both Captains spoke at once, "Agreed."

"We will meet there."

"How will we know,"

Only for three point nine six seconds did Travis look at Spock yet in those seconds the Vulcan saw the trust and certainty that he had so often seen on Jim Kirk's face. "**He** will let us know. **He** will find a way to let us know."

For a moment there was silence and Spock knew that on two other starships two other captains were weighing up their actions.

"We're there."

"So are we."

"See you there then. Travis out."

As he looked at the others Spock saw them all give him a slight nod. It was what he had suspected but seeing confirmation somehow seemed to relax him. They were trusting him the way they did Jim. He gave a slight nod back.

Travis looked around at the others then at Spock and the Vulcan saw that same look he so often had seen on Jim Kirk's face. That fixed determination that nothing known to any being in any known and unknown universe would stop him from his decided goal. "Have the ship ready to depart in three hours. Any," he looked around at the other five, "of the senior crew present who do not wish to be part of this may leave the ship," he looked back at Spock" for some much needed shore leave. They will not be leaving the ship again until we return."

Before he could say anything the Chief Engineer stood up, "I'll be getting back to me bairns, they'll want a check before we leave in case ye need a wee bit more than we came here with."

"And I best check Communications,"

"I'll go plot in the course,"

"And I'll check all's ready on the bridge."

Spock was aware of McCoy looking at him and then at Travis before back at him then saw him give a slight nod, "I'll go make sure we got all we needed in that restock that was delivered. Do not want to run out of anything at the wrong time. Remember your check-up, Mister Spock."

"I had not forgotten, Doctor McCoy." Even though there was no scheduled check-up Spock knew that McCoy would want to talk privately.

When the others had gone Travis looked steadily at Spock, and had obviously seen that he had correctly gauged the thoughts of the bridge crew. "Kirk has a loyal crew. I had heard it was the best in the Fleet and I now know it is. When we get there I expect them to,"

"You need not fear that any of them will beam down. Speaking on behalf of the senior crew I appreciate what you are attempting to do." Travis gave him a nod and started to turn, "Am I mistaken in believing that you are going there not so much for Captain Kirk as for Officer Ton?"

The answer was in how Travis seemed to freeze in position, an awkward half-turn, before he straightened and look at Spock. It was about the eyes, the challenge, the certainty, the acceptance of the possibilities. "Our going there." he paused as though undecided in how to continue but then went ahead, "was not stated until the fact of Officer Ton's disappearance was mentioned. If memory serves we were scheduled to do an extended search in a quadrant about,"

"And we will do that search **after** the matter at Valston has been dealt with."

There was more being said between them as they stood looking at one another and Spock wondered if Travis saw more than the Vulcan First Officer. What he saw was a Captain of a starship with a fixed goal in mind, a goal not related to the service, a goal he was willing to sacrifice so much for. A Captain not too unlike Jim Kirk.

"You are aware that Valston,"

"I am aware and I am aware that I personally have not been told to not go there, that I have not personally been forbidden from maintaining an orbit there. I am aware that I am not, nor is anybody else on this ship, allowed to beam down, to physically be on the planet. I am also aware that there is." suddenly Travis stopped and looked at Spock, "I am also aware that there is no reason for my doing so to be any concern of yours or of any of the senior crew of this ship. Now, I believe you have an appointment with the doctor?"

"Yes, Sir. I will see you on the Bridge."


	4. Chapter 4

McCoy was waiting when he walked into Sickbay. "Well, how do you read the man? Now I know this is just a Human and emotional thing not based at all in logic or reason but I think he knows Officer Ton."

"That is my thought as well, Doctor. I am sure that whatever relationship he had with Officer Ton is the reason we are going there. I also believe that Captains Malls and Jenkins also know Officer Ton. Is there anything unusual about Officer Ton's medical records?"

"I just looked through them again. Nothing. I still have them up if you want to,"

"Do you not think that is a breach of,"

"Dammit. Spock, you might see something I don't. There is nothing that I can see that is unusual. I remember when I took over from Doctor Piper and he let me know that part of his medical records were permanently sealed but that whatever had happened did not impact on his present condition and that Ton was well within the acceptable levels for those restricted to shipboard duties only. He has passed with flying colors all the physical and mental fitness tests at a very high level and his medical tests are all clear."

"And you have found nothing unusual about him?"

"No, not for an officer who was, judging from his muscle tone and overall physical and mental states, as active as he as he has been for a very long time and who has fully recovered from some sort of major trauma. There are signs of some extremely severe internal trauma that was extensive but is no longer life threatening. As you know starships have about a fifth of the crew as support crew who do not go on landing parties and while they pass a combat fitness test they are not meant to be deployed in a combat situation," Spock nodded, "Ton's one of them. Damned fool tries get an up-grade on that test every year and although he more than passes the tests almost up to your level I am honor and duty bound not to pass him." McCoy shook his head and Spock saw a flicker of sorrow in the blue eyes, "I don't even have to tell him, Spock. He just sort of looks at me, gives me that half-smile of his, and says that my reputation and career are worth more to both of us than him having that pass noted."

Spock scanned the records. Nothing.

"Nothing for us to do but go help them get home" Christopher Pike's words came back to him The three Captains had been First Officers on three of the four ships that had confronted the Klingons. The Enterprise was sent out the day after the attack, had gone out and escorted back the three remaining ships and the survivors from that fourth ship. The survivors.

"What Spock? Are you in pain?" The Vulcan felt the hand grip his shoulder and he shook his head. "You okay?"

"I, I must access the main computer from my quarters, if you will excuse me, Doctor."

It was there but it all wasn't as Spock went over and over all the reported information about the encounter and the battle. He noticed how there was mention of a crewmember being responsible for the successful outcome but no name or rank and how the doctors had reportedly had several severely wounded officers so that one officer could be any one of a number.

Methodically he read every name of those who were there. There was no crew member on any of the ship with the surname Ton.

For a moment he paused. It was an illogical thought and yet something that he knew a man like Jim Kirk would do. He had been looking at all the information from a logical point of view. He had thought if he did not he would get the wrong answers. What if it had not been the higher echelon but Ton himself who wanted to bury whatever had happened yet still be in Starfleet? His records showed he had the computer skills to do small modified changes.

Perhaps Ton could not do all the espionage needed to disappear but there were others. Almost without thinking about what he was doing Spock entered some data. Years ago he had had occasion to tap into Starfleet's main computer system to help Captain Pike. Now he was doing it again to help Jim Kirk. There was a momentary delay and Spock wondered if there had been some new modifications to security made that he had not detected. He wondered if the delay would enable them to track his attempt and block. A name flashed on the screen and was gone as he broke the connection as soon as he saw it. He just sat still for six point seven minutes then requested access to Starfleet's main computer and details of last link.

Again a brief delay and Spock noted that there had been no detection of him having recently accessed the system. He went back to the incident with the Klingons and entered the name.

Glen Stanton. Glen Stanton was listed as being on the ship that was destroyed saving the other three and yet all records of him end on the date he was discharged from hospital and stated that his present location as **unknown**.

The Vulcan looked at the last date for Glen Stanton and the first time any record of Stan Ton appears. One year later a Stan Ton joins the Enterprise. On reflection he realized that Pike had known who he was as when he signed on. Captain Pike had said he was a noncombatant but a very highly skilled all-around officer and Spock had accepted it for the man had more than proven himself to be an asset in every area whenever he had been a relief officer. His ability to hide in plain view, to make himself just blend in had helped him succeed. If he had not gone after. No. No, first he had to confirm his belief..

Calmly he walked to the bridge and up to Travis who was standing by the command chair, "May I see you privately for a minute, Captain?"

Travis had nodded and when they were in the briefing room Spock looked at Travis and was not surprised the man met and held his gaze. "Am I correct in believing that Stan Ton is one Glen Stanton, the same Glen Stanton who was only beamed off the Vanguard after he had turned it into a death trap that not only killed those Klingons who boarded it but also destroyed or disabled three of the Klingon ships?"

"Have you discussed this with anybody else?" There was a mix of anger and panic in the man's voice and Spock saw it briefly reflected on the man's face.

"No. Doctor McCoy has some doubts about your relationship with him but believes that Stan Ton is Stan Ton."

"**And he is."**

"Captain, I mean no disrespect but,"

"I know. I apologize. Oddly I somewhat suspected that if anybody on any ship were ever to suspect the truth it would be you and if this had not happened he would still be, to you and others, Stan Ton."

"You are aware that all records regarding him as Stan Ton are **false records,** Sir?"

The man looked at him in silence for a moment then nodded, "Yes, yes **they are.** There are a few medical facts missing and there is the name change and a new serial number. It took a lot of planning, a lot of people are involved. All of us have been aware of the consequences but all of those involved were either there that day or willingly took part in protecting him. From those who were there to those who helped afterwards doing it was the most logical thing we could do for him. Make him disappear. As you yourself stated, he was good at hiding in plain sight. We largely took a year to make sure he was comfortable with it all. None of us who were there had ever encountered what we did, none of us was fully prepared for such an enemy. Somehow from somewhere that man found that special something that got us all through it that saved the entire crew not just of his ship but of three other ships. You read the records of the event?"

"Yes and they were all surprisingly without the usual human use of superfluous words. Totally factual. It was somewhat refreshing to read such a detailed report and yet disturbing to be aware that one or two events were not fully covered or even mentioned. There were parts that have been deemed as classified to such a level they may only be read after the last remaining senior officer of those four Federation craft ships has died."

Travis nodded but kept looking at him, "The main part that you are referring to is the disappearance of the Captains of all four craft, of how they were listed as the only casualties, correct?" Spock nodded, "I cannot, **will not**, tell you more than it was not only the first time we had encountered more than one or two Klingon patrol ships but also the first time we had encountered three of their war ships, their bird of prey and it was the first time four captains had been transported simultaneously off their ships and executed on a Klingon vessel while their crews watched."

From the way Travis went silent Spock knew the man was reliving those moments and Spock was aware of a strange kinship with the man. He did not know how he would react if he had to watch Jim die like that. The realization for the bond the three captains had was clear as Spock realized how suddenly they had all had the captaincy of their ships thrust on them.

When Travis looked at him after that there was again that calm determination. "I doubt if you will find anybody who was on the bridges of those four ships, in the transporter rooms, in the medical rooms, or even a part of the crew of any of those ships who will ever disclose what happened next to you or any other living soul."

"Captain Travis, you do realize that **all details** of the incident should have been in the reports? As officers in," Spock stopped as he saw how Travis was looking at him.

* * *

**A/N** New month tomorrow so may be away again for a few days - thanks to those who have reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Travis looked at him in silence for a moment and then smiled, "I am sure **you would have read all of Captain Kirk's reports**. Do **all** of **his reports** contain **all** of the details?"

For a moment Spock felt a strange twinge, an urge to question what gave the man the right to question Jim's reports but stopped. On occasion Jim would omit what he considered to be minor, to be of no importance to anybody else, or to. He stopped. To protect somebody.

"Only those who were there that day, on the bridges and in the medical rooms of those four ships know what happened. Only the transport officer on my ship knows who that last officer was and what he looked like when," for seven point nine one seconds Travis closed his eyes then looked back at Spock, "We decided that nobody else need know who it had been. We knew he would not want to be treated any differently. We did not know he would really vanish, that he would hide for so long. While he never forgot birthday and kept up to date on what was happening with us and sent congratulatory notes and gifts there was no way to track him down as he would use a third or fourth person to send them.. He had said, while in Sickbay on the way back, that he would not stay off ships. We just did not ever really think he meant starships. Almost from the moment he was aware and lucid after the event he knew what Starfleet would demand of him after his actions. He knew how he would be paraded around and heralded as a hero and he did not think he was, he said he did what he did as he was just protecting **his** crew. He knew they would keep him off ships and away from adventure. At first it was just the four former first officers and those other officers involved who all agreed to protect his privacy then it grew to include the complete complements of the four ships. I think we knew that one day he would turn up and we were set to protect him from **all** others."

Spock had to admit, if only to himself, that he understood only too well that need to protect another and simply said, "You mentioned a plan."

"**That** **is none of your concern**." Travis looked at him and Spock could see the man would not talk about it. "We will find him and Kirk. Kirk will get back the Enterprise and I will take care of him, is that clearly understood, Mister Spock?"

"You are aware that the possibilities of both Captain Kirk and Officer Ton being alive are,"

"I do not know nor do I care to know. I do know **him**, I know what he is capable of, I know what he will do for a fellow officer," for a moment Travis looked away and took a deep breath then slowly exhaled, "I know if he has not found Kirk or if Kirk is dead we will not find him as he will feel he failed and that is all I need to know."

As he looked at the man Spock realized he was going to do something Jim Kirk would think most out of character and it was. So many times he had seen the reaction such an action had achieved for Jim when he had done it, he was going to engage in what Humans called playing a hunch, "You believe that he is alive and has found Captain Kirk."

There was no surprise on Travis's face as he kept looking at Spock, only a set certainty about what he knew about the man they were talking about. "I think it is more important that **you still believe Captain Kirk is alive**. I accepted years ago that one day he would die, that he would do something for somebody and get himself killed. You are a Vulcan and believe only in logic and certainty but I can tell, Mister Spock, from your actions and words that you believe Kirk to still be alive despite evidence to the contrary. Well, for now, knowing that you believe Kirk to be alive and my knowing him and what he did to get off this ship, I believe he is alive and has Kirk, and that he knows I, that we would come for him. As I said if he found Kirk alive he will let us know, somehow he will let us know. If he finds Kirk dead he will not let us know as he will feel he somehow failed and I do not think he could live with that thought after," for a moment Travis was quiet and looked at the floor, "He could not live with that thought."

Spock wanted to ask for his reasoning but felt a sort of strange kinship with the man for he clearly felt some emotion for Officer Ton as he felt for Jim Kirk. "Might I ask what your plans are regarding the ship once we recover Captain Kirk and Officer Ton?"

"Once we have them aboard I will get an assurance from Kirk that neither he nor any of his crew will interfere with my immediate actions in the care of Officer Ton. We have a range of plans all worked out that will protect him from Starfleet. After all these years of him hiding in plain sight our plan will seem infantile to him. As I said earlier, it is not your concern."

**Protect him**. Protect him from Starfleet. Protect him from **all** **others**. Spock looked at the man. After what Officer Ton had clearly done, although it was not stated in the reports, Starfleet would use him as some sort of what Human's called poster boy, an example of the Fleet's finest, as a thing to be used and not as a person. Spock had seen it before and he knew that a man like Officer Ton clearly did not deserve such treatment. If Officer Ton had found Jim and somehow helped return him to the ship he had no doubt that Captain Travis would help him hide again. Deep inside himself the Vulcan knew that should Officer Ton have found Jim that he would help in that endeavor.

"I believe at present, Mister Spock, we have a ship readied for her next mission."

"We do."

Spock started for the door but Travis said. "Wait." Spock turned and Travis nodded at him, "**I will not sit in** **that chair** as it is not mine but that of the captain of this ship and that captain is presently missing. You are his second in command and therefore it is your place. You need to understand that while to those in command at Starfleet Command I will be in command, in reality you are in command of this ship till we get to Valston. This is **your and** **his** ship and the ship of all the crew who served under him. I know it is a very Human thing and it may be against regulations, but I would not feel right sitting there."

"Understood." Still looking at Travis Spock said, "If I may I will have one of my senior officers from the Science Department man my station. You may,"

"That will be fine. Where is your usual position on the bridge when not at that station?"

"To the Captain's immediate right as Doctor McCoy usually stands at this left when he comes to the Bridge."

Travis gave a nod and a slight smile, "The Trio. You three sort of have a reputation for how you work. I look forward to seeing it on our return from Valston. Until Kirk is returned to the chair it is yours and, with your permission, I will stand in your place."

Spock nodded. The trio. He had heard whispers of it but as he looked at Travis he wondered if the same could not be said for him and the two other captains. They were all deviating from regulations, they were all going to Valston when they were not invited, they. They were going looking for one of their own, for one who clearly meant so much to so many, to them.

"I am aware that Doctor McCoy, Captain Kirk and I have a special connection. I am also aware that some others in the service also find such connections."

Travis nodded, "Those of us who are fortunate enough to meet those special others do, Mister Spock, those of us who are fortunate do."

For the five day trip to Valton things went as they normally did, observations were made, scanning and charting continued, anomalies and changes noted, and the routine maintained. Nobody aboard the Enterprise seemed surprised that Captain Travis never sat in the Captain's chair, that Spock sat there with Travis at his right and McCoy at his left whenever the doctor was on the bridge.

As they entered an outer orbit around Valton Travis looked at Uhura and said, "Please contact Captains Malls and Jenkins again."

Uhura acknowledged the request and hailed the other two ships. Soon the other two captains were linked and Travis looked at all those on the bridge then, looking steadily at Spock, said, "Okay, we are set now. We just have to listen for his signal now. He will have set up a transmission sign for us if he has Kirk."

"What exactly do you think we are listening for or looking for?"

"It will be something different, something distinct, something **him**."

"Agreed and when we find it we will beam them here. Before they are beamed aboard we will," Travis again looked at Spock, "beam you two here. We will have a lot to discuss."

"Till then we wait."

* * *

**A/N ** Major medical caper put "on hold" for two weeks while I try out some "at home" methods of doing things for the docs - will try to get this finished in that time.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim Kirk had no concept of time, he just knew he was still alive and still alone. He knew he had drifted into and out of sleep and had had nightmares but was now spending more time awake. It was obvious that whoever had found he had taken care of his injuries and were keeping him alive but why? There had to be a reason. He had heard stories of prisoners being treated, allowed to heal, and then killed as a display of a group's power, as a pawn in some war. Had the rebels who shot him saved him only to kill him before the leaders they wanted deposed as a show of strength? He had heard of that happening on other planets

He tried to remember all that they had discovered about the situation on Valston, about what was behind the rebellion but virtually from the moment they beamed down they had been aware of being watched and then being hunted. All the scientists at the center they had been sent to investigate had clearly met with grim deaths, many beaten almost beyond recognition as having been humanoid. The rebels had been right behind them all the way to the beam up site. The rebels clearly were using old weapons they were unfamiliar with otherwise they would all have been shot dead before they cleared the grounds of the science center. think of how they found how Valston was.

That metal grating was starting to bother him as he tried to think as to what was likely to happen next. He was sure he could think better without that damned metal on metal grating. It almost a set pattern but the repetition meant nothing so there had to be a collection rough patches that rubbed together at a regular interval. It was, Kirk was sure, some sort of mental ploy to totally confuse him: one of the many ploys he had been trained to ignore but that was proving more and more difficult. There was nothing in it, no hidden message, not nothing but the grating. Calmly he allowed himself to follow the instruction Spock had given him to rest in a semi-conscious state and that had sustained him. He only wondered if he could allow himself to go deeper, to go to where. No, no that would be to dishonor Spock. If he was to die he would not go like that. He would rest and see what happened. How he wished that damned metal grating would just stop.

It had been hard to hear at the start but it was there. No, just, no, it was there. Too constant not to be some sort of signal. Calming herself, reminding herself of what Spock had so many times told her about echoes and metallic sounds. Slowly Uhura spun and looked from Captain Travis to Spock unsure of which to address. She saw Captain Travis look from her to Spock and she nodded, "Mister Spock, I am picking up a faint signal of some sort. Or at least a repeated pattern."

"Check with the Venture and the Laneone to see if they also are detecting it. I do not doubt your abilities nor your hearing, Lieutenant, it is just if they hear it we can easier triangulate the location of the transmission site. And put it on audio."

It was a grating metallic sound. No, not a sound, pattern. There was a long sound then a short, two long sounds, three short, a long, a short, two long, thee short and it kept repeating. None of the combinations that Spock thought of make any logical sense. There were too many possibilities, so many acronyms he did not know, so many things that could relate to -

"**It's him! It's him and he has Kirk**." Jenkins called out.

"How do you know?"

"Break it down. What three letters do you get? Say them."

There was a flood of possibilities called back and forth, none of which Spock could tell made sense till Travis said, "Kay en eye."

"Kay en eye?"

"Right kay en eye."

"What?"

"Yes, **that's him with Kirk**."

"How many times did he say so-and-so and I. you and I, him and I," Travis looked at Spock as the Vulcan was oddly following his logic, "Kirk and I. He would not waste time spelling out words when he knew we would know he would use code."

"Sulu,"

"Got it, Sir. Sending coordinates to the others to confirm and triangulate."

"Confirming two human life forms in close proximity to one another."

"Also confirming that plus a larger group of human life forms within close proximity. The structure resembles an old earth hydroelectric generating station. There could be a fault in one of the turbines as it is a metallic sound repeating regularly."

"But not coming from the main area. I make it about a kilometer distant from the main turbines."

It was obvious that the three were working on their plan and Spock just listened as he walked over to his station and entered his request into the computer. The computers on the Enterprise along with the scanners had been updated only thirty-seven days ago so would possibly be able to provide more information.

They were correct in that the area in which the majority of the human life forms were was an old earth hydroelectric generating station. There was a bank of ten large and fully functioning turbines. Exactly one point six four kilometers from the outlet of the large generating station was clearly the remains of a much smaller and older generating station with only one turbine that clearly they kept operational as the turbine was turning, slowly but it was turning. There were two life forms in that area, two unmoving forms while the others were moving.

"You have something?" Travis had walked over to him and Spock knew the man must have noticed something, the way Jim could tell.

"Just confirmation of what,"

Quietly so the others did not hear Travis said, "Do not give me that. I saw your back muscles tense as you bent over that scanner. What?"

"There are two forms away from the others but they could be manning the smaller and older turbine."

"It's them, isn't it? That's where the signal is coming from, isn't it?"

"While it is a possibility it is them there is the fact that it is an operational generator and,"

"And where the signal is coming from with only two forms there. Forget logic, Mister Spock, and tell me what you believe."

Spock just looked at Travis for twenty-eight point three seconds then nodded before pressing down on the button to the Transporter Room, "Transporter room, Mister Sulu will send you some coordinates and I want the two life forms there beamed up on my command but first prepare to beam the Captains from the Venture and the Loneone over. Captain Travis and I will be down shortly. Doctor McCoy to Transporter Room. Lieutenant Uhura, please notify Captains Halls and Jenkins that they are being beamed over in three minutes. Captain Travis and I will be in the Transporter Room. Miser Sulu, take the conn."

They went to the Transporter Room and McCoy rushed in and looked at Spock, "Jim?"

Spock nodded, "And Officer Ton. I have no doubt that they will be in need of your exceptional skills, Doctor."

The two captains were beamed aboard and quickly welcomed aboard as all present knew that time was against them. Spock noticed how the three friends, the three Captains stood together to the side and saw how McCoy and Scotty both looked from them to him. "Lock onto the two forms at the coordinates given, Mister Scott and beam them aboard."


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the transporter beam stopped and Kirk and Ton lay on the pad both Spock and McCoy start forward. Ton started to move closer to Kirk and as McCoy and Spock took a second step Travis ordered, "Mister Spock, Doctor McCoy, **stop**! Return to your positions." as they moved back Spock noticed how Ton had moved as though to protect Jim. There was a lost look about his eyes but it was clear he was going to protect Jim.

"Glen, Glen it is Darren." Slowly Travis walked forward and spoke softly, " It is okay, Glen. It is oaky. You are home."

"Darren?" The voice was like a man lost and unsure.

"Yes." Slowly Travis walked up to the platform, pausing occasionally when Ton would move, still protecting Kirk. "You are home. You are on the Enterprise. I will take you to your quarters. These other officers will take care of Kirk."

"He's, he's hurt, Darren. Just, just like," Travis suddenly sat down as Ton reached out and wrapped his arms around Travis and started sobbing, "No, no, no. That was then,that was then, that was then,that was then."

Only for a moment as he walked to the platform with McCoy did Spock look down at Travis and saw how he was holding Ton, how securely he was holding the trembling body to him. He remembered too many times when he and Kirk had held one another like that. He knew that so much was being said in the way they were holding onto one another, the way Ton was clinging to Travis as though holding onto not just life but reality, and the way Travis was rubbing Ton's back as through rubbing in reassurance and comfort.

"Need to get him to Sickbay. Ton did a good job. Saved his life but there are a few readings I want to check on." McCoy turned and looked at Travis, "I'll need to check him."

Travis said nothing but nodded. Captain Jenkins said, "We'll help get him to Sickbay **later.** For **now he needs this**."

Just before they left Spock turned and looked back at Travis who briefly looked up at him. It had not been till he saw the look on Travis's face that he knew his actions would be the right actions, would be the only actions he could take, "Sir, I regret to inform you, Captain Travis, that we are experiencing some **difficulties** with all the recording equipment in the Transporter Room. I will, of course, notify you when the situation has been corrected." Only the Vulcan and the relieving Captain would ever know what was said in the privacy of the look they exchanged.

Travis gave a slight nod, "Understood, Mister Spock. Thank you."

As he had done so many times Spock stood quietly watching while McCoy worked on Kirk, having removed all the crude splinting and bandages. He had seen how just for an instant McCoy had gone still as he had unwrapped Jim's left arm, quickly glanced at him, then back before nodding. A few other times during the seventy-six point three one minutes that McCoy had worked on Jim Spock had seen him nod to himself as he kept working. Finally he had Jim transferred to a bed, placed a blanket over him, carefully adjusted the settings, momentarily placed a hand on Jim's forehead, then, smiling that oddly reassuring smile, and walked over to him.

"He'll be just fine, Spock. I need to check Officer Ton's history for his medical training as that was a bang-up job he did for Jim. Not just the splinting but the bandaging and looks like at least one blood transfusion. Saved his life." For a moment McCoy just looked at him then said, "You can go over to him and see for yourself that he is okay. I'll find out what is keeping my second patient."

Remembering what he had heard and seen Spock kept looking at McCoy, "Thank you Doctor. I do not think **you** should go get him. I will see Jim and then **we** will go. Those who are with him will take care of him till we get there."

An instant retort formed in McCoy's mind but as he looked at how Spock was looking at Jim it died unsaid. Damned Vulcan was right. He had seen it too, that there was something deep between Travis and Ton and that they needed a bit more time together. The way Travis had been holding Ton, silently just holding him and rubbing his back was so like what he had seen too many times between his two friends after some of the more dangerous situations they would only just escape back to the Enterprise from.

As the Vulcan stood looking down at his Human friend he allowed himself to acknowledge just how much the friendship he had with Jim mattered, he allowed himself to admit that he had been torn between believing what he had seen and the facts related to the injuries that would have resulted from such an event and that calm silence that had been in that part of his mind where a resonance associated with this being's existence and importance to him resided. That calm silence had waged against the reality and he had kept what he had thought was madness associated with grief from those around him as such things were not only un-Vulcan but also showed aspects of his own Human heritage. McCoy had guessed it, had somehow known that he believed Jim to be alive, but said nothing. The doctor did know him. Oddly it was somehow comforting to know that, to know that McCoy had known what he sensed and had remained silent in acceptance of it.

McCoy stood waiting. It somewhat surprised him that he was not impatient as he waited for Spock. That blasted Vulcan had most likely had one of those mental feelings about Jim being alive. Now folk know that Vulcans claim to have no feelings but he knew this Vulcan, he had had plenty of time to study the man as a patient, a shipmate, and a friend. He shook his head. Somehow that green-blooded hobgoblin had managed to get to him as he no longer saw him as neither a shipmate nor even a fellow officer but as a friend. That friend had been as certain that Jim was alive as he had been and yet they could not say it aloud before others. That friend would have been planning a way to get back to Valston had Travis not come aboard and wanted to go there.

As he watched Spock standing by the bed he knew that the Vulcan was remembering what they had seen in the Transporter Room. He would be thinking of the many times he had held his friend and Captain the way Officer Ton was clinging to Travis and the way Travis was holding him. There was that same connection. Dammit, that Vulcan knew something about those two. No doubt if he thought it of use to him Spock would tell him what he knew but for the time being he was willing to accept that the Vulcan had a reason for not telling him. He nodded to himself; Spock almost always had a reason for what he did. Almost always as there had been possibly two or three times when he could recall when hormones, spores, and time changes had affected that logical mind. Looking over at the bed he saw another one of those rare and wonderful moments when the two warring factors of the man were in harmony as the Vulcan reached out and lightly brushed Jim's hair back into place, letting his fingers lightly touch the points on Jim's face that they knew so well and the doctor in McCoy saw the pain register drop to normal as Spock kept his eyes closed.

He wanted to both thank the Vulcan as well as ask him if he were practicing medicine without a license but just watched as Spock nodded as he looked at the registers before briefly touching Jim's shoulder and turning away. As he saw Spock look at him McCoy saw the Vulcan mask slowly slip into place and gave the Vulcan a nod. Perhaps only he and Jim Kirk were ever fortunate to see that Human side peek through every so often.

"As they have not brought Officer Ton to us perhaps** we** should go and find out if there is a problem."

"Are you expecting a problem, Spock?"

"I have found, Doctor, that often whenever humans have the type of bond that was obvious between Captain Travis and Officer Ton, there is often a problem when it comes to treating one without the other in some way trying to assist."

In the turbolift McCoy looked at Spock, "You know that from first-hand, don't you? And you know a lot more about this than you are letting on, don't you?"

"I do know Captain Travis and the others knew Officer Ton before he was on the Enterprise, that they served together." Spock saw McCoy comprehend what he had said and was about to question him, "I suggest we respect whatever they have and just concentrate on helping Officer Ton."

McCoy swallowed his annoyance. He wanted to know what the connection was but Spock was right, they should respect whatever they had just was the three of them would like others to respect what they have. His main concern had to be Officer Ton. Had to for more so many reasons. Spock might have guessed at what had been done to save Jim Kirk's life but he had seen the evidence and knew what had to have been done, knew what it would have cost to have done what was done. What Spock had said as they were leaving the Transporter Room with Jim came back to him and he looked at the Vulcan in almost disbelief as he was sure the Vulcan had lied, "There was no problem with the recording equipment in the Transporter Room was there?"

The dark Vulcan eyes looked at him and in them McCoy saw that Human element Spock would so often deny, "Doctor, I believe that should an inspection be done of the recording equipment be done a gap of about two hundred and fifty-one point six four minutes will be found."

"That's over," McCoy stopped. Four hours, about the time they had been away. Time alone for the four men, time for them to share alone. The cunning little Vulcan was going to erase the time that they had been gone, the time the four had been alone, time that only those in the Transporter Room would know about. "all a good time frame."

When they arrived in the Transporter Room all three visiting Captains were by Officer Ton but Travis was still holding him, supporting him. It was clear that wherever Officer Ton's mind had been when first beamed aboard was gone and he was in the present. He was asking the men around him about their exploits and it was clear that the four did have a bond and that bond was strongest between Travis and Ton.

Spock noted how slowly Ton started to stand as they approached, saw how he put a hand on Travis's should and knew it was both for support and to let Travis know he was okay. "Mister Spock, I present myself for whatever disciplinary action you see fit. I deserted the ship without permission, I did an authorized transporter action, I, I," Spock saw him momentarily close his eyes and his arm that had been resting on Travis stiffened in support as well as pain.

"Sir down, Officer Ton." Spock was acutely aware of McCoy watching him and was grateful that the doctor had controlled his emotions so well so far. "Doctor McCoy will examine you here and then, if he declares you unfit for duty, Captains Travis, Malls, and Jenkins will assist you to your quarters where you will remain until such time as Doctor McCoy re-examines you again and may clear you for duty. Only when Doctor McCoy declares you are fit to resume your duties will we discuss the actions that should be taken. Do you understand?"

Tons looked at him from where he sat next to Travis, partly leaning against the man, "Yes, Sir. I am to go to my quarters to recover under the escort of the three Captains present and then I report here at the time Doctor McCoy tells me to have a medical examination after which you will tell me what action you have to take regarding my actions."

Momentarily McCoy shook his head just waiting for Spock to correct him but Spock gave a quick nod, "That is correct."

McCoy walked up and waved his medical tricorder over Tons twice then eased up the left sleeve of his shirt and exposed what he had expected to find, evidence of a recent injury to the main vein in his arm. The transfusion site. With his head bent he looked up and saw Spock watching, saw the slight nod as the Vulcan also saw that they both had silently suspected. "Can you please stand again for me, Officer Ton?" With the help of Travis Ton stood up and came to attention and looked at McCoy. "I want you to, turning just from your waist, turn as far as you can to the right and to the left." Ton did so, "Now bend as far forward and backwards as you can without moving your feet or bending your knees." Again Ton did as requested. "Now hold your right leg out to the side at forty-five degrees and swing it to the the and front then to the same with your left leg while maintaining your balance." There was a slight wobble but Ton maintained his balance, "and finally hold your arms out at right angles to your body and swing them front to back so you clap your hands in front of you and behind you then raise them above your head then drop them to your side." It was obvious that lifting his left arm was painful but he did it and McCoy looked at Spock then nodded, "I'll just give him this," there was the hiss of the hypo, "and he can go to his quarters and get some sleep."

McCoy looked back at Ton, "I want you to come to Sickbay in about eight hours and I will reassess you then."

Ton nodded, "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

"Captain Travis, if you and Captains Malls and Jenkins do not object it would be appreciated if you could ensure that Officer Ton gets settled in his quarters."

Travis looked at them then at Spock, "Thank you, Mister Spock. We will discuss later the matter of the reports that must be sent regarding the recovery of Captain Kirk."


	8. Chapter 8

That was one thing that Spock was most reluctant to think of. He knew, as all there knew, that many of the higher echelon would have already selected the Enterprise's new Captain. It was no secret that he himself had no desire to be a Captain and that there was no way he would, could stay in Starfleet without Jim. They would each have to file a report with their suggestions and view of what had happened.

Briefly Spock looked at McCoy and saw how McCoy looked at him. He had no doubt that McCoy would only report the medical status as it seemed the good doctor believed in protecting his patients more than those in higher places knew. It was known that he had his reports to Command and then as doctors through millennium had most likely done, had his own notes about the whole patient and not just the medical procedures he performed. It was clear from the slight nod McCoy gave him that the man would follow his lead.

"We will discuss the reports that need to be sent as soon as Doctor McCoy has finished his examination of both Captain Kirk and Officer Ton."

"I will meet with you shortly to discuss that, Mister Spock. But first I will take care of Officer Ton."

Almost in unison Captains Malls and Jenkins hugged Officer Ton and Travis then turned to look at Spock, "And we shall leave as soon as we see him settled, gentlemen. Thank you for your assistance with this recovery."

"And the reunion."

Spock looked at two Captains and nodded, "It has been an honor to serve. I will have our Chief Engineer assist with your transport back to your ships whenever you are ready."

One hundred and thirty-seven point nine one minutes later Captain Travis walked into Sickbay where McCoy sat at his desk and Spock stood by the bed Kirk was sleeping on. With a nod of his head Travis indicated he wished to speak to Spock and McCoy.

"Doctor, I appreciate your thorough on location medical evaluation of Officer Ton. He is in a deep sleep now. He may wake a bit confused and I will not leave him should there be indications that that is a permanent result of his actions."

"Severe temporary trauma displacement but remarkably controlled," McCoy nodded, "I have heard of a few cases. I have read and studied a few of the cases. Exceptionally rare officers who usually try to avoid detection and often change," he stopped and looked first at Travis then at Spock and then at Travis and finally back at Spock, "Those indications of old extensive trauma that I detected. He's not really Stan Ton, is he?"

"To us he is Stan Ton, Doctor McCoy. What he was called before he boarded the Enterprise does not matter. The fact is that he is very good officer who more than meets the medical requirements set by you for a non-combatant aboard this ship." For a long time McCoy looked at Spock. It was there. The truth was there. The truth that stayed in this room with them. Who and what his patient had been before was not who was on that bio-bed, was not who had brought back his close friend and Captain. The man on that bio bed was Officer Stan Ton.

Finally he nodded "Of course he is Stan Ton, Mister Spock, I was just checking that you remembered as you were a patient not so long ago and I needed to make sure you were still functioning normally and from that long and involved answer instead of a yes lets me know you are back to your old exacting self."

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy." Spock could tell from the uncertain look he got from Travis that he did not understand that such a response from the good doctor was his way of not only agreeing but also accepting that Stan Ton was Stan Ton.

"Mister Spock , you mentioned earlier about the report we would have to send to Command that would explain the situation."

"Yes, Sir as per Starfleet regulations and protocol. It does appear that we have no justifiable,"

"Is it not mandated by Starfleet Command that a ship must respond to any request for immediate beam out from or for an officer known to be crew of that ship?"

The reply caught the Vulcan off guard as he saw no application of the regulation here, "Yes, that is the protocol but we received no,"

"Do you not believe, Mister Spock, that the way the controls were left in the Transporter Room was his way of asking for an immediate beam out? Is it not possible that he left them like that so that he could be immediately be beamed back?" Travis looked at him, "There was **also** that signal we received from **a resident** on the planet that indicated they needed our assistance for a member of this crew, did we not.

Just for a moment Spock was going to say that there was no telling how long it could have been set the way they were as Mister Scott had other matters occupying him and they were leaving the planet and therefore there was no need for anybody to be there. Ton had to leave them as they were, had to leave the settings as they were as there was nobody else around. He had mere seconds to. Spock shook his head. He wanted to say it was impossible and yet he knew it was not. Somehow Ton had done it. He would be more interested in finding out how. As he looked at Travis he could see the man was thinking of ways that justified their actions without mentioning Ton as being responsible.

What was it he had said? _A resident_. That had been it. Ton had been on the planet and therefor was a resident on the planet and he had sent a signal indicating they were in need of assistance for a member of the crew. Travis was using semantics and the wording of the law. He was doing what Jim would have done.

"Sir, what you first suggested is not proven as such an action is thought to be impossible. We did receive a signal from a resident on the planet which indicated assistance was needed for an officer from this ship."

"Correct, Mister Spock. We therefore were obliged to go there and retrieve that officer which is what we did. Someone on the planet had clearly found and taken care of Captain Kirk and notified us." Travis was still looking at him and Spock saw the certainty on the man's face and heard it in his voice, "That will be my report. We received a signal for help, we responded, and retrieved Captain Kirk. I see no need to mention Officer Ton, do you Mister Spock?"


	9. Chapter 9

Spock glanced at McCoy and saw the slight nod, then looked back at Travis, "I agree with your report of the events, Captain Travis. I see no reason to involve Officer Ton in this matter."

"If you will excuse me then, gentlemen, I will go send my report and notify Command that we have retrieved Captain Kirk and that as soon as he is declared fit to return to duty he will again have the Enterprise."

His comment startled Spock and he looked at the man as Captain Travis started to leave, "**You are aware** that Starfleet Command could very well have assigned another,"

Travis paused, half-turned, held up a hand and shook his head, "If you recall, Mister Spock, I was originally assigned only as **a relief** Captain and so as soon as I could, after knowing that Ton had gone looking for Kirk, I contacted Command and not only reminded them of that but also stated that **should Kirk turn up alive** he was, as per regulations, to be **given back command** as he was only **reported as missing** and not presumed dead and they hesitantly agreed."

Spock studied the man for a minute, Command would not have easily agreed. Travis had obviously seen that he was puzzled and smiled a smile that spoke of impish assuredness, "Now perhaps, Mister Spock, the possibility of **one** **starship Captain** not being pleased about Kirk not getting his command back would not have mattered all that much to the powers that be but when **two other senior starship Captains** send messages along the same lines I guess they saw reason. Perhaps the certainty of a mutiny by many senior officers who were there that day gave them something to consider. Now, I have a message to send. Then, when that has been sent and others advised, I will have a long needed sleep." He looked at McCoy then back at Spock and half-laughed as he said, "You know, I had forgotten how damned trying and tiring dealing with Stan could be."

"I'm sending Mister Spock to his quarters for some rest," McCoy spoke up and looked levelly at the Vulcan and Spock knew he meant it and had to acknowledge, even to himself, that he did need rest. "Captain Kirk will sleep for at least another seven hours; I can assure **you both** of that."

Only once he was satisfied that Kirk was in a deep sleep did Spock leave. He knew he needed five hours of sleep to be fully able to protect Officer Ton's true identity from Jim. Jim would know he was duty bound to report Glen Stanton's presence on the ship. Starfleet would then remove him from the ship and ensure he never be in space again. They would study him and use him in an attempt to discover how he had done some of the things he had obviously done. He would be studied and then shown as some prize and not given the chance to life as he wanted to, not free to be all he could be.

For fourteen point six minutes he had stood before his alter in contemplation. After what Ton had done not just for the Enterprise but for him in finding and being so instrumental in bringing James Kirk back to him, to the ship, there was no way he was going to risk the man's future. It would be difficult to get Jim to accept that Stan Ton was the officer he had been for the nine years he had been on the Enterprise, especially with Travis there and having had Malls and Jenkins aboard but with McCoy's help he was certain he could do it. McCoy would be willing to keep that fact hidden from Jim for almost the same reasons.

There had been fleeting moments with Captain Travis when he had so clearly seen Jim, not so much at the start but when he had been thinking of how to adhere to regulations yet alter them just enough to not make an action totally against them it had been like watching a reflection of Jim And the way he had stressed that Ton had been a resident on the planet.

Finally, as he lay getting ready to sleep Spock, again saw how Travis had been holding Ton, how he had been rubbing his back and just holding him while Ton pulled himself back from wherever his mind had gone. Jim had done the same to him almost countless times when his Human emotions had threatened to overpower him. He also saw how the three Captains had stood together around Ton as though forming a barrier. So like how the senior crew of the Enterprise had, on occasion, done around him. Oddly he felt he understood Ton and his actions. A tiny part of his insatiable curiosity stirred, wondering just what had happened so long ago, what was it that bound those four like that, and especially Travis and Ton? Had he once before beamed off a, No, Spock would not even think that as there was no proof it was possible and so much evidence it was not possible. Spock slowed his breathing as he thought how he had no right to ask or know that. There was so much that was between them, something the others knew about but that was largely just between the two of them, something so like what he had with Jim.

That curiosity yearned to know not only how Ton had managed to get off the Enterprise but also what he had done all those years ago stirred deep in his mind. Clearly that was part of what bound those four. He sighed. Over the years he had studied that encounter and had never found the answers to so many questions. He now accepted that there was a great possibility, almost a certainty, that those questions would be forever in his mind like a slight itch that cannot be scratched. While it would be interesting to know the answers he fully acknowledged the right they had not to tell him nor any other being. As sleep claimed him Spock knew he would tolerate the itching as it was a small price to have paid to get Jim back.

McCoy looked at his friend and Captain as he slept. Once again they had come close, too close, to losing him. This time there had been no deaths. No other patients he had to watch. Stan Ton would be looked after. He would have some trauma that he would help the officer deal with but no other apparent injury. There had been the injury of where he had clearly given Jim a transfusion but it was now just a very badly bruised area. There had been no indication from the man's records that he had had any medical training but had clearly known what to do. Just as Scotty had been amazed by what Ton had done to get off the ship he was amazed by what Ton had done to keep Jim still and alive. While there had been no medical reason for the amount of bracing Ton had done McCoy realized that if Ton had had to leave Jim that the bracing would have stopped Jim from thrashing and aggravating his injuries. There were so many unanswered questions but McCoy knew that while not knowing momentarily bothered him it was outweighed by the knowledge that Jim Kirk was alive.

He had noticed how Spock had looked at Jim before he left. That green-blooded computer might fool some about being without emotions but anybody who had seen that look would know just how deeply Vulcans did feel and how well they hid their emotions. He had also seen how Spock had looked at Travis in the Transporter Room as he had held the man, had seen how Spock would have seen it as a reflection of how often he and Kirk were after some of their hair-brained exploits. Just as there was a special bond between his to close friends he knew there was one between Travis and Ton.

It was just on five hours and ten minutes later when Spock woke, checked with McCoy that the Captain was still asleep then went to the bridge. Almost immediately he realized that all of those at their stations had momentarily looked at him and given him a slight nod. He knew they were aware of the relationship he had with the Captain and it was clear they were also pleased to have Jim back as he was and they were also pleased for him. They all reported that their stations showed normal and that they were heading back to Star Base Nine at warp six . This was the finest ship in the fleet with the finest crew. Sulu started to stand away from the command seat and hand command to him but Spock indicated he remain.

"I shall be returning shortly, Mister Sulu, till then she is yours. The Captain should, by Doctor McCoy's calculations, be awakening in another hour and I shall be there and will report to you all when he may have other visitors." He went to his station and satisfied himself that all was as it should be.

When he turned from his station to leave he was aware of the others looking at him. For a moment there was a silence, a stillness, then Sulu glanced at Uhura as those unsure of just what to say. Uhura stood and looked at him, "Mister Spock, we, we know the regulations. Is it true? As Captain Travis was assigned as a relief Captain on the belief that Captain Kirk was dead is he our,"

"Captain Kirk is to resume command of this ship as soon as Doctor McCoy declares he is fit to command. Captain Travis took the position on the condition that should Captain Kirk be found alive he remained Captain of the ship and Command agreed."

Chekov muttered "He must know things they do not know."

Only to have Sulu say, "Or is a man who has a lot of clout to be able to do that."

Spock was aware of how Uhura was watching him, "Or is a man who has the following of others behind him."

"Captain Travis reminded Command that he had taken the position only as a relieving captain as Captain Kirk had not been declared dead but only missing and as such, as per regulations, was just a caretaker. I will be in Sickbay should I be required."

"Please give him our best, Mister Spock." Spock nodded at Uhura as he walked to the turbolift.


	10. Chapter 10

For a moment he lay still. He was free. There were no longer the restraints around him but he hesitated and did not open his eyes. It was the absence of that blasted grating metal that made him wary. Who had moved him and where was he? His left arm was sore but other than that he knew that all he felt were stiff muscles from being restrained for so long. That was it. Obviously as the carnivores he had been left to had not eaten him his captors were going to try some other way of,

No, there were familiar sounds and smells around him. He was warm, he was in different clothes. He felt clean. For a moment he dared to hope but knew the regulations, knew that he had been left alone, knew that. Knew that voice ordering those around be quiet.

Slowly Jim Kirk opened his eyes to look into a pair of blue eyes that clearly revealed the joy and relief his friend was feeling although his voice was very much the medical man, "How ya feeling, Jim? Any pain?"

"Sore muscles, my left arm hurts a bit, but much better now I'm free of whatever I was in. I, I remember falling. Want to fill me in?"

"You're going to be just dandy but here comes who can best fill you in on what happened. I'll be right over there so don't even think of getting out of that bed." McCoy turned away to look at who had entered, "And don't you go putting any ideas into his head or encouraging him. He needs rest."

Kirk smiled as he saw Spock walking towards him and saw the look the Vulcan gave him, that special smile he alone would ever receive from his friend.

"It is good to see you are fully recovered, Captain. You were shot by the rebels and fell into a river. One of our officers found you and cared for you until we could pinpoint your exact location. With the inhabitants of the planet being Human it was rather difficult to make a correct analysis for where to look for you. There were other factors such as the topographical area around the river, the other nearby life forms, then the,"

Kirk smiled and waved his hand, "It is enough that you found me, Spock. Last thing I am sure of was seeing you taken by the transporter just as I fell. Must have been out for some time and a bit delusional." Kirk looked over at McCoy, "You know, Bones, Spock is right about some of your medications and being over cautious. You strapped me a bit much for just a transport. I also lost total track of time as I could not tell if it were day or night." He saw the look his two friends exchanged, "What? How long?"

"Jim, we, we had to leave as we were under attack and ordered not to return fire. We were ordered back. We, we had to leave you." As he heard McCoy's voice he saw the pain and the truth on the Vulcan's face.

They had left him? Why would they have. No, they had to. Orders. Clandestine mission to find out what had happened and what was going on. They had had to leave him. Standard regulations as it was strictly a covert in and out mission. No retaliatory action and or returning for the fallen or missing. He closed his eyes for a moment. So many in high places had no idea how difficult such orders were. So many in high places did not have to leave any of their. He closed his eyes and wondered if any of those more senior officer had ever had to leave any of their crew behind.

The Vulcan First Officer could tell from the expression on his friend and Captain's face that he was confused about what had happened and he had thought of several possible answers depending on how the question was asked.

McCoy looked over at his two friends suddenly feeling sorry for them both as he knew Jim Kirk would have many questions and knew that his Vulcan friend would be trying to figure out what answers to give that Kirk would accept without questioning him more.

"You would have had to leave and yet somebody, an officer found me. I must have been out for some time as am sure I saw the landing party being beamed up. Starfleet regulations are," just of a second Spock looked away and Kirk noticed it. "You broke," Kirk shook his head, "Not you, Spock. I saw you being held. You had been hurt. You did not,"

"No, Jim. I was incapacitated for six days. I was not informed about the officer and his activities till I was released from Sickbay."

"Six days?" Kirk again closed his eyes. Not once in all the time he had been cared for had he heard the officer who had taken care of him, not once had he been fully aware of another person being with him. He was aware of being cocooned, of being taken care of, and that damned metal tapping. He had been so sure he had been prepared as a sacrifice to some carnivorous god or just to feed local carnivores. "How long was I there? And what made Command allow you to return?'

"You were there for fourteen days, eight hours, and "

An officer Kirk knew he had seen on the ship before walked in and directly up to McCoy as though totally unaware of either Spock or him being present, "Doctor McCoy, you asked me to report."

Kirk saw the way Spock suddenly spun to look at the officer with a hint of panic about his face. He saw McCoy start to walk towards the officer. While his two friends were able to keep their feelings about the intrusion to themselves the way the officer had just walk in when he was clearly having a discussion with senior officers strangely infuriated him and Kirk looked at the officer, recognized him as one who had been on the ship when he took command, one who should have known better. There was something about the way the man had totally ignored his presence. Slowly Kirk raised himself and looked at the man, who clearly just saw him and seemed surprised. All that helplessness he had felt being strapped the way he had been, the realization that Spock had risked so much for him and was trying to hide it, knowing that McCoy also was hiding things from him, and the anger at the manner of the officer just coming in as he had been starting to get some information came out as he started, "Officer Stanton, this,"

"**No! No!** He's gone! He's gone. I buried him! I buried him! " Suddenly the officer seemed to recoil from him, went to the far wall, slid down it to curl in the fetal position, hugging his knees, head bowed and shaking, and saying, **"He's gone! He's gone! He's gone! He's gone! I buried him! I buried him!"** just like a very terrified child.


	11. Chapter 11

As though that reaction had not stunned Kirk seeing Spock rush over to Officer Ton, sit beside him, and hold him made Kirk look at McCoy who was just shaking his head. He had been right, they knew something they had not told him. It was there, in how McCoy was watching Spock hold onto Officer Ton. The way Ton had reacted on seeing him. Ton had been something to do with it. No, Ton was one of the officers who did not leave the ship, whose role was strictly aboard the ship. He had not reacted on seeing him. Ton would possibly have seen him as he walked in but it was when he had said his name. Yes, he had to be part of it as the way he had reacted was one of pure of guilt.

The depth of the all-consuming fear and near-paralyzing panic that the Vulcan felt as he held the terrified officer was almost more than Spock felt he could deal with. Even a Human would have been aware of the intensity. Radiating from the arms encircling him seemed to be a plea for protection and confirmation of being safe. "Yes, yes, he is gone, Stan. He has been gone a long, long time. Captain Kirk was just annoyed and he mispronounced your name. If you will allow me to touch your face I can make sure what he stays gone."

Not fully understanding what was going on Kirk watched as Spock gently reached out and turned the officer's face so they looked at each other. "I can use a Vulcan technique that will ensure he will be gone forever. I will gently touch your mind and make him stay away if you will allow me."

"He, he will be gone?" there was still fear in the voice but Spock saw the awareness he needed and knew that the fear was about the past and not the mind meld.

Seldom had Kirk seen so much compassion openly on Spock's face as was there when he looked at Ton, so much he felt guilty watching, "Stan, I will leave your memories up to the event as they are so that you can remember your past. I will have him there but as a fellow officer you knew well, as a friend. I will find him and that event but you will remember it only as he would have told you as you were not there. You will not have been on the bridge but he will have told you what he saw and what he did. Then the feelings and what you experienced at the time will be his and you will remember him as an old friend who is gone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, please make him stay away, I want my memories but make him stay away."

When Kirk looked at McCoy he was surprised to see tears rimming the blue eyes. Clearly McCoy had also seen that open display of Human emotion on Spock's face and was equally stunned by it and yet there was something else in the look on McCoy's face. Something had happened. Officer Stanton was a major part of it but what was it?

It had taken eighty-four seconds for the Vulcan to find the event he knew he had to find and felt honored yet saddened by what he saw. It was the encounter with the Klingons. It was the whole encounter as he had been on the bridge. The earlier generation of starships were similar to the Enterprise yet what was different was that view, those Klingon ships, and then there was the feeling. Spock was aware of the feeling on the bridge, the awareness of the inevitable, yet in Ton the calmness to think of an answer to "What now?" and an awareness of responsibility to shipmates. He saw the look that Travis had given Ton when their captain had been beamed off the ship despite being shielded, the near paralytic look Travis had had after the captains had been killed. Through Ton's memories he was seeing it all. Through Ton's memories he was feeling, feeling what? So many emotions. But they were not just Ton's emotions.

Conflict rose in Spock's mind. Some of what was in Ton's mind about the encounter had been in the reports but then there, in the mind he was with, was what had not been in the reports and even without venturing any further he could tell that what was reported was the very minimum of what was required to be reported. There, in that part of the mind he knew was not open to him, was where the answers to his questions were. He knew it would not damage Ton and he could answer so many. **Kroykah!** He would be able to deal with the nightmares the officer wanted gone without exploring further. It was beneath contempt to go further into another's mind than they had agreed to. Methodically he set about making the changes he knew needed doing. It was fairly basic and simple and he felt the tension leave Ton as he completed what he had said he would. .

As he started to ease away from it he heard Ton's voice in his mind, "Wait! Please wait!"

Not since he was young and only starting to master the meld and he ever been asked to stop, to wait. He knew he could reverse some of the changes but why would Ton want him to? Had he tampered with a memory Ton wanted kept?

"What is it you need?"

"I do not need more than you have done but it is what you need."

If ever asked Spock would deny it but he did feel confused, "I do not need,"

"Okay, it is what you want." There had been the touch of laughter in Ton's mind's voice. "I know you will tell no others what you see so before it is hidden away forever you may see it, you may see why I want to forget. You may have your answers." Before he could reply Ton's mind opened even more before him and he saw what happened on the bridge. Every detail was there.

As though mesmerized he watched as Ton let him see it all. All from the moment the captain had vanished. Vividly he saw how Travis had looked at Ton and, after a moment, started to get the other ships to beam off the crew. He saw how Ton went in circles around the engineering station, the science station, the command seat, and to tactical and navigation. He had looked again at how the five Klingon craft were, turned a dial then nodded at Travis and grabbed his arm as Travis yelled out, "Malls, Jenkins, beaming on my call then flee." and they had raced to the Transporter Room. There was one officer left who indicated they should get on the pads. Ton had grabbed Travis and the other officer shoved them towards the pad saying, "As one on one." Travis and the other officer had vanished and Ton did something at the controls, ran toward the platform, yelling , "Coming now." then nothing but a pain unlike any he had experienced before, a pain so all-consuming that it threatened to break the meld.

When the pain eased there was a sense of nothingness till a faint awareness of being in a hospital. Higher echelon visiting, questioning, and then telling him they would take care of him. In a sudden stark clarity Spock saw how at first Ton had planned to kill himself but after a visit from Malls, Jenkins, and Travis he decided to change his name. While Malls, Jenkins, and Travis had helped him get out of the hospital and away from the scrutiny of Starfleet he had decided to get further away from them so that they could honestly say they did not know where he was. He knew they would not look for a name similar to his old name. He had been safe; he had been living his life. He would give one officer just enough information that if they discussed it with another it would just circle and circle and therefore protect them from Starfleet charging them with not disclosing his whereabouts. Gently Spock applied the skills in the meld he had learned so along ago so that the alterations he had told Ton he would remained, becoming his reality, and then slowly eased out of it.

That Ton had allowed him to see that was an honor and Spock understood the torment remembering it brought to the man. What Ton had done slowly dawned on Spock. He had turned the whole ship itself into a bomb that destroyed three of the Klingon ships. He had set a timer for the release of minor explosions on the ship to weaken its integrity so that the explosions caused by the torpedoes striking a blockage would cause the ship to become a massive bomb and then setting the ship on a course into the middle of the Klingon ships at warp four. He had saved the crews of those ships and risked his life. Clearly he had been severely injured either in the explosion or the transporter as it was unheard of to be able to beam off a ship going into warp from a position of maintaining position. As he thought over all that Ton had just shown him Spock realized it was not so much the memory of who he was before or what he had done that so terrified him as the reality of living the rest of his life being watched, being controlled, being studied if Command found him.

Spock was just sitting holding Ton to him, still deeply shaken by what Ton had revealed to him in the meld, and as Ton took the time to adjust to the change when Travis walked in. "**What the hell have you done**?"


	12. Chapter 12

Spock held up a hand, "He is resting, Sir. Captain Kirk erred in saying his name as one word and memories of an event and a person he knew came back to him. along with the memories of a traumatic event."

Travis walked over slowly and crouched down, "He had a,"

"A moment of confusion. I believe some Humans may call it a panic attack caused by a flashback of memory. It was an immediate reaction to hearing something he was trying to escape. I have, with his permission, eased his memories of an event and his association with the other so that mention of either will not cause any other reaction like he just had. He will remember the other and most the event." Spock saw the uncertainty in the man's eyes, "He just will not remember what he did as the other experienced that and he only knows of it second hand. He will remember what happened and he will remember those there, especially you. Through the link we had he made it clear he wished to remember the three of you but you were central."

Briefly Travis closed his eyes and let out a small sigh then looked back at Spock, "I thank you, Mister Spock. It must have been."

"It was the least I could do for him after all he has done." For a moment Spock looked at Travis and knew he understood the words he could not say aloud just as he had understood what Travis could not voice..

Slowly Travis reached out and touched Ton's face, "You okay, Stan?"

"Yes. I must have had some delayed reaction to that beam down. Mister Spock helped." There was a smile on Ton's face as he looked at Travis, "I remember it all and how that guy I was always getting confused with helped us. I don't even remember how he did what he did but I knew how to do it this time, I remember him saying it was risky, I remember him saying it would hurt but he did not say how bad the pain was. That's how I lost my boot. I could not remember but that's where it is. I used it like he did. I spat and placed it as he had. I had to hurry. I had not understood when he said he took off his boots. I had not understood about the initial shock and pain. I remember knowing I had to do it just before warp was fully engaged; I had to have a set point to beam to. To feel and listen. It is odd as it was like I had done it before. It was like I was looking at his hands, thinking as he had. He really was detailed in what he said when he told me about it but I forgot about his boots. He would have lost them too."

Travis smiled slightly as he looked at Spock then back at Ton, "Yeah, that's right. You once mentioned you did not know exactly what he had done. Now, what was his name, I keep forgetting as he was not aboard for long."

"Glen Stan T'On," there was no mistaking the gratitude on Travis's face when he looked at Spock and Ton smiled at Travis, "Remember how damned fussy he was about it being pronounced Tea ON as one word as the o was a capital letter and some old Earth Polynesian word? We joked about how alike our names and experiences were. Apart from that capital o our lives were the same. You know he died from unrelated causes about a year after that? In a way a part of me died then too. At least now if I get called Glen Stanton I can think of him and what a great officer he was and then tell the person that I am sorry I am not him but I knew him."

For a moment, as McCoy, Kirk and even Ton looked on, Travis and Spock just looked at each other. About the grey eyes looking at him Spock could see the relief in Travis, the gratitude and thankfulness. He saw that Travis realized that there had been some fabrication on his part as well as what McCoy and Jim would call creative thinking while he had slightly altered the events that traumatized Officer Ton. It was only Officer Ton saying, "I better let Doctor McCoy tell me if I am fit to get back to work." that made them aware of where they were and who was present.

"You have always been able to come up with crazy ideas. You going to be okay to stay on the Enterprise?"

"Where else would I go, this has been my home for years now?"

"I'm aboard for another five days; I thought I might be able to talk you into,"

"Oh no, not after all that I lost to you in poker games and all the trouble I had to help you out of on shore leave. Here I just fit in and do not have all that accountability. I can help out, can test my ideas, and no longer miss not being on landing parties." Spock saw the look they exchanged and saw again confirmation that they had the sort of relationship he and Jim Kirk had. He had seen it during the meld. What he had not seen in the meld was anything about a boot.

* * *

**A/N** Very short as having electrical outages thanks to a lot of gale-force winds getting us ready for winter. Enjoy


	13. Chapter 13

He had seen Ton at the panel, had heard him let them know he was coming but how did he get from the panel? That momentary pause he had thought was only a hesitation on Ton's part. He had slid the transporter levers up for the beam down, had it ready, and then what? If he had placed a boot on the panel to push the levers down he still needed time to get to the platform. He needed something to give him the time. Spat. He had spat and human saliva would have been adhesive long enough to get to the platform.

With Ton now concentrating on Travis, and no longer holding on to him, Spock walked to the intercom and got Scotty in the Transporter Room going over the system, "Mister Scott, have you noticed anything unusual with the system?"

"Nae a thing, all circuits are fully operational."

"Was there anything, apart from how the controls were, unusual in the room?"

"Aye, there was a boot. I still have it here as just wait till I getta hold of the,"

"Mister Scott, look carefully on the metallic framing above the levers. Is there any visible indication of a substance being there?"

"Nae that I can see but, wait, under the scope there has been a wee bit of a largely water based substance wiped off up there. Is it important? Did that boot leaving low,"

"It was my mistake, Mister Scott and I apologize. I should have,"

"Ahhhh lad, ye had too much on your mind with the Captain gone and all. Think nae more about it, it is nae in my report as there were nae damage done."

When he looked back at the others he saw Travis nod, "That's how,"

"Timing was vital,"

"Having to be in two places at once. There are times when you would swear he could not fight his way out of a paper bag and then he does things like that."

"Most original."

From when Ton had first reacted to him Kirk had sat still just watching what had gone on before him. Slowly he pieced some of it together. He had recognized Captain Darren Travis, he had read about him being a First Officer during the first encounter with the Klingons, a battle that he had studied many times and often wondered what it must have been like. It was clear that Ton knew him, possibly from that time. Travis had been given command of the Enterprise. Ton had played some in in saving him. Kirk knew he had all the pieces but they were not fitting together.

Slowly Travis helped Ton over to a bed that McCoy pointed to before he turned to look at Kirk and Kirk saw that warning look in the blue eyes, "Don't ask any questions while Ton is here, Jim." He said softly, "He is still shocky and needs to rest."

Quickly McCoy turned back to look at Ton as he now lay still on the bed. "Right, let me have a look at you now, Officer Ton. You just had a bit of a delayed shock to what you did." He looked at the registers and nodded, "Later you'll need to have a big salad, a bit of protein, and a lot of liquids. Right now I'll give you a multi vitamin shot," he pressed the hypo against Ton's arm, "and suggest you just lay there for two or three hours. This," he pressed a second hypo to his arm, "will help you sleep for about that long." Carefully he adjusted a blanket over Ton as his patient slipped into a deep sleep.

Holding on to the bed he had been on for a moment before he felt a long fingered and grip and support him Kirk looked at Travis then held out his hand, "Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Captain Travis. Now, does somebody want to tell me what is going on on my ship, that is assuming it is still my ship."

"The Enterprise is still your ship, Captain Kirk. As soon as we knew what Stan had done I let Command know that you would be resuming command as soon as medically cleared."

"You served with,"

"You are a student of history, Kirk. You would have studied our first encounter with the Klingons."

"Yes, and I,

"I am afraid I do not talk about it, none of us really do. It was horrific. We were hardly prepared for what happened. All I will say is that Stan played a major role in Starfleet's victory but at a terrible cost to himself."

Kirk looked at the man and remembered the reaction Ton had had, remembered what had been said about a beam down, and looked over the where Ton lay. "He changed his name after that. His name was Stanton, right?"

"Glen Stanton. Starfleet was going to ground him, use him as a showpiece. He changed his name, and got on the Enterprise." There was a near challenge about the way Travis said it and it started Kikr's mind reflecting on all he had learned about that encounter.

"That would have been difficult."

"Not when he had a lot of help. Captain Pike was aware as was Doctor Piper. There were lot of people there that day who helped him get a way out but we lost track of him when he changed his name. We were all certain he would really change it but for some reason we never thought he would make it so obvious. No wonder he reacted as he did when you said Stanton. Took him right back there."

Kirk looked at Spock and McCoy, "Speaking of back there. You two were telling me how you had had to leave me back there."

"Well, you see Jim, Spock was out of action for six days and we had specific orders that followed the orders you got that let us know in no uncertain terms we were to get to Star Base Nine immediately with what we had found there and that we would be given a relief Captain. They even named the whole bridge crew individually as persons not allowed to return." McCoy looked at Spock, "Fortunately at the time Spock was still out of it as he would have tried to do something harebrained right away and we thought we had already lost you."

"Doctor my reasoning abilities, even in the condition I would have been in upon awakening, are far superior to a Terrain rodent. I would have found a way of returning."

"In a pig's eye! Not the way those Base security people were watching us. Even had one in Sickkbay watching me and Scotty threatened to do bodily harm to the one in Engineering."

Kirk laughed and said, "Okay, you two but how did you get to return."

Both McCoy and Spock looked at Travis, "I was made relief captain and it sort of went from there. I had my orders and it was only when I was informed that Ton was missing and the state of the transporter controls that made me curious."

"He mentioned a beam down."

"That was the thing that clinched it for me that it was him. He did it back then. Was thought to be impossible, still thought to be impossible. Then it was like this time, just as the jump to warp was being made. He would have activated the transporter somehow when he was between the platform and the panel. Severe shock to all internal organs needing immediate treatment. On the ship he got it but on the planet," Travis shook his head as he still looked at Ton, "He would have found a way to lessen it: those almost primal animal instincts he has would have helped him find a way. To him there is little that is impossible till he has tried it: there is only fascination. He always had a thing about not leaving anybody behind, alive or dead. He would have heard you were down there and just reacted the only way he could."

Travis shook his head and Kirk felt he knew only too well what the man was feeling, he glanced at Spock and sighed, "I have a First Officer with the same belief."

"I informed Malls and Jenkins and they came. All we had to do was wait for a signal. We knew to wait up to two weeks. If he had not sent a signal by then it would have meant he had not found you."

"Signal? Where did he find me, keep me?" there was that sound of water and that blasted grating metal. It had been a pattern, a signal.

"It is all speculation, Captain, but all indications are he found you in or near water and took you to an abandoned auxiliary building of an old Earth-like hydroelectric generation facility and managed to somehow incorporate into the turning turbine an old Earth code of dots and dashes known as Morse Code and kept it to just three letters repeated."

"Three letters and you knew it was him?" Kirk looked at Travis but not in surprise as he felt sure that if it had been Spock trying to get a message out about him the result would have been similar.

"Ton is a man who can say a lot with a few words, Kirk, so three letters was enough."

Spock looked over at the sleeping man, at Travis and then at James Kirk and wondered if he saw how much they were like Travis and Ton. Travis placed his hand lightly on Ton's arm, "But if you tried to trick him he could so confuse you with basic animal instinct and reason you felt stupid and sometimes with just a look can either calm you or terrify you. It's good to know he feels safe here. If he could do something that puzzled Mister Spock he will right at home here."

"I was not puzzled, Captain Travis, I had merely not thought of that as a possibility."

Jim looked at them and then at McCoy and could tell that McCoy understood it better than he did. "You two mind telling me what you are talking about?

A look of uncertainty flashed between Travis and Spock and McCoy could tell they were uneasy about saying more. "Well, Jim, I think it stems back to when Captain Travis first came aboard there had been some unrest and annoyance among some crew and there are still traces of where they vented their anger around the ship. It was short-lived." McCoy looked at Spock, "I think they quickly realized that once a certain First Officer knew about it there would be hell to pay so it was only for a few hours at the most."

"While, as usual Doctor McCoy's selection of words is more colorful than necessary that is basically what happened." Spock looked from McCoy to Jim Kirk after seeing the faint up-turn on the left-hand side of McCoy's upper lip, "Captain,"

Slowly Kirk stood and walked to where Travis stood and looked at the man, really looked at this man he had read so much about, "I, like all other captains in Starfleet, have been given strict orders to immediately notify Command if we know, or even suspect we know, the whereabouts of Glen Stanton. You are aware of that and the consequences for not adhering to that specific order?"

"Yes." It was difficult to not feel the feeling in the room change and Spock noticed how Travis moved slightly to block Jim from getting close to Ton and put a hand on Ton's arm..

"Good." Kirk took two steps closer to the bed and reached out to gently but firmly grip Spock's upper arm, looked at him and then back at Travis, "Good because I have witnesses who,"

"Now just you wait a minute, Jim," McCoy took a step forward but stopped when Kirk looked at him with a look that would have stopped a photon torpedo and just for a flickering second McCoy saw the Jim Kirk he knew, that look he knew too well.

"Bones, you know what sticklers Command is with such binding orders. I was just going to say that I have some witnesses, such as you and Spock, whose integrity Starfleet Command would not question. Those same witnesses can," Kirk looked at Spock, "honestly attest that there is no Glen Stanton aboard this ship. Those same witnesses can also attests to the fact that," again Kirk looked at McCoy and saw the slight nod as he knew his Chief Medical Officer knew him so well, "there never has been an Officer Glen Stanton aboard this ship."

Travis looked from Kirk to Spock, "Mister Spock knew that Glen Stanton was on this ship. In that Vulcan mental link he would have known."

"Captain Travis, I have found that humans often have the wrong idea as to what is seen and learned in a mind meld. Even Captain Kirk, with whom I had joined with many times, does not fully understand what is involved. When I was in contact with Officer Stan Ton he referred to a person with a name similar to his own," briefly Spock looked down at the sleeping officer, "but a name that was pronounced quite differently." He looked up and met two hazel eyes that held his and showed the emotions the Vulcan knew he would find there along with the understanding, "I have served on the Enterprise for," he smiled, "for over fourteen years and there has been no officer of that name aboard this ship." He was aware that Travis was really looking at him and faced him. "Captain Travis, if I were asked by Starfleet Command I could honestly say that there has been no officer by that name aboard this ship in all that time."

Just for a moment as Kirk stood with a hand on Spock's arm and Captain Travis stood with a hand on Ton's arm McCoy shook his head. Two very different, yet obviously equally as strong and time-tested, friendship almost reflecting one another.

"Now, before we all get back to work, some of us on limited duties, I suggest we go have a celebratory session. Jim, you know the way, Spock and I will follow shortly." McCoy started to usher them out but stood by Spock.

"You wished to see me, Doctor."

"I just wanted to make sure you were really fully recovered from that meld. What you did was more than a meld and slight softening of events. You actually changed events!"

"I changed noting, Doctor. I,"

"Changed nothing? Are you mad? Glen Stan T'On is not changing things? Making him think he was not,"

"Is it not possible that one can mispronounce another's name? It has been known that some surnames are recorded wrong. As for him not being on that bridge," Spock briefly closed his eyes as he remembered what he had seen and felt in those few moments, then looked back at McCoy, "I just eased his memory of what happened by changing his perception of it from the first person to the third person. Had I not done so he would have had to live with the real possibility of mentally reliving that which you humans call a hellish nightmare."

"Thank you for that. His reaction to Jim calling him that name showed whatever he was reliving was horrendous. You are having no,"

"I am fully recovered both from the meld as well as the events on Valston. I suggest we go join the Captains. I will, however, not,"

McCoy smiled as he lightly touched Spock's arm as they headed to the door, "Don't worry, Spock, I know how alcohol affects you so I have some special Vulcan non-alcoholic drink for you."

"Why, thank you, Doctor McCoy." Spock just glanced at McCoy as they walked to his quarters; while the friendship that existed between Travis largely reflected what he and Jim had he knew that this man was special and important to that friendship. "I trust you are not planning for the drinks to turn into what you humans call an all-nighter."

"We'll see, Spock, we'll see. I'll bet they are still discussing the selection."

For a moment Spock was going to ask what he meant but remembered the times Jim had said that McCoy had the right drink for the right situation. There had even been the occasion or two when he had asked McCoy for something to give Jim and McCoy had invariably had something he could blend into a suitable drink. He was aware of McCoy still watching him, "You did say it was a celebratory session."

"That is correct. Spock."

They continued to walk along and Spock became aware of how pleased with himself McCoy seemed. A celebratory session. Celebrations were usually only a few hours in length and as he stepped into McCoy's quarters he remembered how some human celebrations tended to last much, much longer, especially when good friends were present.

FIN

* * *

**A/N That's that one done. **


End file.
